ISABELLA SWAN Y LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO
by milkyhil
Summary: ¿Como te sentirías si pasaras de ser una niña relativamente normal a una mestiza hija de un dios griego? No me preguntes soy Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia. ADAPTACION PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS DE RICK RIORDAN
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer: **Twilight es propiedad de** Stephanie meyer **no mia, si asi lo fuera habría muchos libros despues de amanecer. Tampoco poseo la Historia es una adaptación de la saga** PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS **escrita por** Rick Riordan. Espero les guste!**

**ISABELLA SWAN Y LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO**

**CAPITULO 1: Prologo **

Mira, yo no quería ser una mestiza. Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser una, mi consejo es: cierra este libro ahora mismo. Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal. Ser una mestiza es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables. Si eres una niña normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas - si tu sientes algo moviéndose dentro - para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti. Ni digas que no te lo advertí.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era estudiante de una Academia privada para niños problemáticos en Forks Washington. Soy una niña problemática? Sí. Se podría decir que sí.

Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan - veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobus escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.

Lo sé - suena a tortura. La mayoría de viajes lo eran. Pero el Sr Cullen, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr Cullen era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tú no pensarías que es guay pero él contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.

Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema. Chico, estaba equivocado. Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsada de todos modos. Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso... bien, te haces una idea.

Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Jessica Stanley, la freaky, rubia cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Jasper en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.

Jasper era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. Él tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.

De todos modos, Jessica Stanley estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender del colegio si algo malo , vergonzoso , o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje. Te voy a matar murmure. Jasper trato de calmarme. Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Jessica. Eso es todo. Empecé a levantarme pero Jasper me puso de vuelta en mi asiento. Ya estás en libertad condicional, me recordó. Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa. Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Jessica Stanley ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme. El Sr Cullen nos condujo en la visita al museo.

Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.

Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos conto acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods , me miraba mal.

La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley. Había llegado a Forks a mitad del año , cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.

Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dods se enamoró de Jessica Stanley y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, Ahora, cariño, realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes. Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Jasper que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo: tienes toda la razón. El Sr Cullen dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego. Por último, Jessica Stanley rio por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, Quieres callarte? Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería. Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr Cullen detuvo su historia. Señorita Swan, dijo. ¿Algo que decir? Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije. No, señor. El Sr Cullen señalo una de las imagenes de la estela. Tal vez podrias decirnos lo que representa la foto? Mire la talla y senti una oleada de alivio , porque en realidad lo reconocia. Es cronos comiendose a sus hijos no?

Si, dijo el Sr Cullen , obviamente no conforme. Y lo hizo porque... Bueno... sacudi me cerebro para recordar. Cronos era el rey de los dios y ¿Dios? pregunto el Sr cullen. Titan me corregi. Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos , que eran los dioses. Asi que , ummm Kronos se los comio, verdad? Pero su mujer escondio a Zeus bebe y le dio a Kronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y mas tarde cuando Zeus crecio , engaño a su padre , Cronos. Eeew! Dijo una de las chicas detras mio. Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes, continue. Y los dioses ganaron. Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.

Detras de mi Jessica le murmuro a un amigo, Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo , 'porque cronos se comio a sus hijos'

Y porque Señorita Swan, dijo Cullen, para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit, de porque es importante en la vida real? Atrapada murmuro Grover. Callate, susurro Jessica , con la cara roja ,. Al menos ella se avergonzaba tambien. El Sr Cullen era el unico que escuchaba. Tenia las orejas como radares. Pense en su pregunta y me encogi de hombros. No se , señor. Ya veo. el Sr Cullen parecia decepcionado. Bueno , la mitad bien , Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos , que por supuesto , siendo dioses inmortales , habian estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titan. Los dioses vencieron a su padre , cortandolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tartaro , la parte mas oscura del inframundo. Despues de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra Dodds , podriamos salir?

La clase se movio , los niños se aguantaban el estomago , los chicos empujandose unos a otros y actuando como burros. Jasper y yo estabamos a punto de seguir al Sr Cullen, cuando dijo. Bella. Yo sabia que venia. Le dije a Jasper que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volvi hacia el Sr Cullen. ¿Señor? El Sr Cullen tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos azules que podrian haber tenido mil años de antiguedad y haberlo visto todo. Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta. me dijo. Acerca de los titanes? Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables. Oh. Lo que has aprendido de mi, dijo. Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Isabella Swan.

Continuara….

Que les parece la historia es una adaptación de libro el ladrón del rayo de Rick Riordan avísenme si les parece bien y deba continuarla. Grax por leer!

Dejen Reviews si les gusto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Twilight es propiedad de** Stephanie meyer **no mia, si asi lo fuera habría muchos libros despues de amanecer. Tampoco poseo la Historia es una adaptación de la saga** PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS **escrita por** Rick Riordan. Espero les guste!**

**ISABELLA SWAN Y LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

El Sr Cullen tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrian haber tenido mil años de antiguedad y haberlo visto todo. Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta. me dijo. Acerca de los titanes?-pregunte Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables. Oh. Lo que has aprendido de mi, dijo. Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Isabella Swan.

**CAPITULO 2. ME QUEDE SIN PROFESORA DE MATEMATICAS**

Quería enojarme, esa chica me empujo fuerte. Quiero decir, claro , era una especie de dia fresco, cuando el vestia alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. Eh! y nos desafio , con la punta de la esapda contra la tiza. Pero el Sr Cullen esperaba que yo fuera tan buena como todos los demas , a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por deficit de atencion y nunca habia pasado por encima de una C en mi vida. No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de buena, el esperaba que yo fuera la mejor. Y yo no podia aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía. Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr Carlisle echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña. Me dijo que me fuera a comer.

La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el trafico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida. En el cielo , una gran tormenta se estaba formando , con nubes mas negras de lo que nunca habia visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo , porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad , habia sido extraño. Habiamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve , inundaciones , incendios forestales por rayos. No me habria sorprendido si se tratara de un huracan en formacion. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Jessica Stanley estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto la Sra Dodds no veia nada.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente , lejos de los demas. Pensamos que tal vez si haciamos eso , la gente no sabria que eramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problematicos que no podian estar en otro lugar. Te han castigado? pregunto Jazz. No, dije. No Carlisle. Me gustaria que se olvidara de mi a veces. Quiero decir, no soy una genio. Jasper no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pense que iba a soltarme un comentario filosofico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor , dijo. Me das tu manzana? Yo no tenia mucho apetito , asi que se la di.

Observando la quinta avenida pensé en el apartamento de mi madre , en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsada de nuevo. Yo no podia estar ahi de pie y ella mirandome con esa cara triste.

El Sr Cullen puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio , mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalia de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de cafe motorizada.

Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sandwich cuando Jessica aparecio delante mio con sus feas amigas , supongo que se habia cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.

Uy! Ella me sonrio con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja , como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido. Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me habia dicho un millon de veces, ' cuenta hasta diez , controla tu temperamento.' Pero yo estaba tan loca con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugio en mis oidos. No recuerdo tocarla , pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente , gritando. Bella me empujo! La Sra Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban: Has visto-? -El agua -como la agarro-

No sabía de que estaban hablando. Todo lo que sbaia era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Jessica estaba bien , prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo , etc, etc, la Sra Dodds se volvio contra mi. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos , como si hubiera hecho algo que habia estado esperando todo el semestre.

Ahora, cariño.

Ya lo sé, murmure, Un mes borrando libros.

Eso no fue correcto decirlo.

Ven conmigo, dijo la Sra. Dodds.

Espere! grito Jasper. Fui yo quien la empujo.

Me quede mirándolo, atónita. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de el temblaba.

No lo creo, Sr Hale. Dijo ella.

Pero-

Usted-quédese-aquí.

Jasper me miro de forma desesperada.

Está bien , tío, le dije. Gracias por intentarlo.

Cariño, dijo la Sra Dodds gritandome. Ahora

Jessica sonrió.

Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-mas-tarde. Entonces me volvi para hacerle frente a la señora Dodds , pero ella no estaba alli. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo , en la parte superior de la escalera , gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.

Como habia llegado alli tan rapido? Tengo momentos bastantes , cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo , como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detras de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.

Yo no estaba tan seguro. Fui detras de la Sra Dodds. A mitad de los escalones , mire a Jasper. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr Cullen a mi , como si quisiera que el notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr Cullen estaba absorto en su novela. Bueno, pense. Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Jessica en la tienda de regalos. Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan. La segui por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance , estabamos de vuelta en grecia y la seccion romana. Excepto por nosotros, la galeria estaba vacia.

La Sra Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de marmol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta , como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso , como si quisiera pulverizarlo...

Nos estas dando problemas cariño. dijo.

Hice lo seguro. Le dije: si señora.

Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?

La mirada en sus ojos iba mas alla de la locura. Era malvada.

Ella es maestra pense con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.

Le dije. Yo..yo , me esforzare mas , señora.

Un trueno sacudio el edificio.

Nosotros no somos tontos , Isabella Swan. dijo la Sra Dodds. Era solo cuestion de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufriras menos dolor. No sabia de que hablaba. Todo lo que podia pensar era que los maestros habian encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que habia estado en mi dormitorio. O tal vez se habian dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de internet y no por haber leido el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.

Y bien? pregunto ella.

Señora, yo no..

Se acabo el tiempo. dijo entre dientes.

Entonces , sucedio la cosa mas extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiendose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundio en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murcielago y garras , y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos , apunto de comerme. Luego las cosas se pusieron aun mas extrañas.

El Sr Cullen que habia estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galeria con una pluma en la mano.

Eh , Bella! grito , tirando la pluma al aire..

La Sra Dodds , se abalanzo sobre mi.

Con un grito , la esquive y senti las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oido. Cogi el boligrafo en el aire , pero cuando llego a mi mano , ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la esapda del Sr Cullen que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.

La Sra Dodds se volvio hacia mi con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecian de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.

Me espeto. Muere , cariño!

Y volo directamente hacia mi.

Absoluto terror corrio por mi cuerpo. Hice lo unico que llego de forma natural: blandi la hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a traves de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. Hisss! La Sra Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estallo en polvo amarillo , se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada , pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirandome. Estaba solo. Habia un boligrafo en la mano. El Sr Cullen, no estaba alli. No habia nadie mas que yo.

Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debia de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo asi. Y si habia imaginado todo eso? Volvi a salir. Habia empezado a llover. Jasper estaba sentado junto a la fuente , con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Jessics estaba todavia alli de pie , empapada despues de su baño en la fuente , refunfuñando con sus feas amigas. Cuando ella me vio , dijo. Espero que el Sr Kerr te haya azotado el trasero.

Le dije. Quien?

Nuestro maestro, tonta.

Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sr Kerr. Le pregunte a Jessica de que estaba hablando. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo. Le pregunte a Jasper donde estaba la Sra Dodds. El dijo. quien? Pero se detuvo y no me miro , asi que pense que estaba bromeando. No es gracioso hombre, le dije. Voy enserio. Un trueno retumbo.

Vi al Sr Cullen sentado bajo su sombrilla roja , leyendo su libro , como si nunca se hubiera movido. Me acerque a el. Miro hacia arriba , un poco distraido. Ah , mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Srita Swan. Le entregue al Sr Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta de que estaba todavia con ella.

Señor, le dije. Donde esta la Sra Dodds?

Me miro sin comprender. Quien?

El otro acompañante. La Sra Dodds. La maestra de algebra.

El fruncio el ceño , inclinandose hacia adelante, viendose ligeramente afectado. Bella no hay una Sra Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo se , nunca ha habido una Sra Dodds en la academia Yancy. Te encuentras bien?

CONTINUARA…..

Perdon por actualizar tan tarde pero es q estoy demasiado ocupada estudiando para mi examen de asmision en la universidad bueno el próximo capitulo espero tenerlo listo en 1 o 2 semanas máximo chaito…XD

REVEWS PLEASE


End file.
